Adam Vega
Adam Vega, a character in the ''Bloodbound'' series, is a U.S. Senator and a vampire, as well as the leader of Clan Vega. He is first seen in Book 1, Chapter 6. Appearance Adam has black hair, brown eyes that turn red as a vampire, tan skin, and a goatee. He wears a gray suit over a white dress shirt. Personality During his past life as a colonial Spanish noble, Adam was said to have been dictatorial, implying he has a penchant for suffering and tyranny. This appears to have carried over in some ways to his current job as a Senator. He has no qualms about being bribed and uses his charisma to win over crowds, which could go a long way in his upcoming campaign to become the next President (of the United States). Further examples of Adam's less than pleasant nature include wishing to launch massacres against Clanless vampires. One of his peers on the Vampire Council, Adrian, has said that Adam has the harshest opinion of the whole council on what to do with the Clanless. Relationships Adrian Adrian is shown to be wary of Adam due to his past life as a dictator and his suggestion to go the offensive against Ferals and Clanless. According to Adrian, *he was a ruthless spanish dictator prior to being turned into a vampire. However he learned long ago to to put forward a compassionate face. Powers and Abilities * Immortality: In Book 1, Chapter 2, Adrian confirms that he does not age. Thus we can assume the same can be said for Adam. *'Super-Strength': In Book 1, Chapter 2, Adrian confirms that he is strong enough to lift a car. Thus we can assume the same can be said for Adam. *'Healing Factor': Accelerated healing is an ability that vampires possess that allows them to heal from physical injuries at supernatural speeds. If a vampire uses their blood such as when Adrian was done feeding on Nicole, they can heal the bite mark as well. Thus we can assume the same can be said for Adam. *'Heightened Senses': In Book 1, Chapter 6, Lily mentions how she can feel the slightest air currents, how she can even see the tiniest pores in Your Character's skin and can hear the water running through the pipes three stories up. Thus we can assume the same came be said for Adam. Weaknesses * Sunlight: Sunlight are one of vampires' weaknesses. As Adrian stated, sunlight does hurt him describing it as painful and will be fatal if exposed to it within a half an hour or so. It's akin hypersensitivity or accelerated heat stroke. This same weakness can be assumed for Adam. *'Decapitation': Dismembering or manually removing the head of a vampire will result in instant and permanent death. *'Heart Extraction': Removing and subsequently destroying the heart of a vampire will also result in permanent death. * Unquenched Bloodlust: When Adrian first became a vampire, he felt the powerful thirst for blood which no amount of water can relieve. In the brief period where he resisted the urge, Adrian experienced severe discomfort whereby he eventually gave in to his instincts. It is unknown yet how long a vampire can remain thirsty or what the extent of pain is when this need is unmet. When Vampires don't consume blood for extended periods of time, they tend to give in to their instincts and attack the nearest human nearby in order to suppress their thirst. Newly turned Vampires like Lily are the ones mostly affected by this problem. *'A Feral's Bite': A bite from a feral vampire is infectious to regular vampires because it can turn them feral too. Gallery CLANVEGA.png|Clan Vega Sneak Peek VegasSenatorMansion.png|Senator Mansion AdamV Vampire.png|Vampire Adam 1920s.png|1920s outfit Trivia * In Book 1, Chapter 2, Adrian mentions that garlic gives him a minor distaste, rather than kill him. This in turn means that it is not a real weakness for vampires as a whole and we can assume Adam has a similar distaste for it. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Bloodbound' Characters Category:Vampire Category:World Leaders Category:Villains Category:Big Bads